1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for machining a scroll member for a scroll compressor which can, for example, be used in an air conditioning system.
2. Description of Related Arts
A scroll compressor includes a stationary scroll member fixedly arranged in a housing and a movable scroll member which is movably arranged in the housing. The stationary scroll member is formed with a base plate and a scroll wall extending axially therefrom. Similarly, the movable scroll member is formed with a base plate and a scroll wall extending axially therefrom. The scroll wall of the stationary scroll member is in axial contact with the base plate of the movable scroll member, while the scroll wall of the movable scroll member is in axial contact with the base plate of the stationary scroll member.
In the scroll member for the scroll compressor, a corner portion, where the base plate is connected to the scroll wall, is usually rounded for strengthening the member. The radius of the curvature of the rounded corner is increased at a radially inner end of the scroll. This is for increasing a strength at the radially inner end of the scroll wall where a force applied thereto, during compression, becomes high.
Since the rounded corner of the scroll wall has a different radius of curvature between the radially inward position and the radially outward position, a two stage machining of the corner portion between the scroll wall and the base plate of the scroll member is necessary. However, a prior art method for doing this is defective in that a machining tool is quickly worn.